Dolphin
Background 1988 - 2006 Dolphin doesn't remember much about her early life. As long as she could remember, she hung out with the same group of people that also didn't have parents or guardians. They were adventurers & occasional trouble makers so they were constantly running from guards in the Ninth Tride of Crastinus. 2006 - 2008 In the summer of 2006, Aquaman was to visit Crastinus so those from Ninth Tride were ordered to go back to their homes so that the kingdom look its best for Atlantis king. Per usual, Dolphin & her friend didn't listen & decided to hang out at their regular spot. Some Crastinus soldiers spotted them & began harassing her & her friends. One of the soldiers had aggressively grabbed her &as an automatic reaction, Dolphin protracted her claws & slashed him with. Because of Crastinus known disgust of those with abnormalities, the soldiers decided that she was to be executed for her mutation. Not giving up without a fight, Dolphin & her friends began fighting but it wasn't long before she was the last one standing & still alive. Just as they were to execute her right there, Aquaman arrived. Not wanting to kill the girl in front of the king, they tried to arrest her but Dolphin had gained Aquaman's attention. After hearing the girl's stories & getting confirmation from eye witnesses, the soldiers responsible for her friends' deaths were arrested & Dolphin was placed under his custody so no harm could come to her. Disgusted without how Crastinus was treating their people, Arthur decided to not visit anymore & retreated to Atlantis with Dolphin alongside him. Upon her arrival it Poseidonis, Dolphin was welcomed with open arms by all citizens that they passed. Due to being not that far in age from his daughter, Arthur had her wait there until he discussed a permanent location for her with his wife. They decided she could move into the guest house & Mera would teach her at the Conservatory of Sorcery to help guide the girl. The arrangement stayed that way until Dolphin decided to join the team of young superheroes called the Titans. Though hesitant, Arthur & Mera supported her decision & she moved into Mount Justice. After joining the Titans, Dolphin mostly caught everyone's eye which was no surprise as people always told her that she was beautiful. She went on dates with a few of the members but none of them sparked her interest. Of all people, she would eventually begin dating another Atlantean named Garth in April of 2008. They hit it off as both understood the balancing of the team on the surface world & their duties back in Atlantis. In addition, they were both close friends of the royal family so they basically spent all their time together which wasn't a problem for them like it is for most people. 2008 - Present Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Unique Physiology ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility ** Accelerated Healing ** Enhanced Sense *** Enhanced Vision: Dolphin can see perfectly in the pitch blackness of the deep ocean. ** Mutation: She has scaly skin on her arms & legs, as well as webbed hands. She is able to shift to her more human features at will. ** Bioluminescence: She can create bursts of lights to temporarily blind her opponent. It can sometimes lead to epileptic seizures for the affected. *** Energy Projection * Magic ** Hydrokinesis Weaknesses * Dehydration * Walking: As swimming is of first nature to her, walking is a struggle for her. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 4 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Dolphin's hometown, The Ninth Tride, is the home of many poor & destitute people. * Dolphin is very adventurous & loves to go for long swims. * She always stays in her human appearance to not frighten others. She only appeared in her natural state with Garth & until recently, the royal family. * She is very feisty but has calmed down since having Cerdian. However, Garth said it balanced as her attitude intensified during pregnancy. * Dolphin has a power ranking of 127, classifying her as Threat Level 3. Notes * Her appearance is the same as Dolphin from Young Justice. * Dolphin doesn't have the power of hydrokinesis in the comics. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Atlanteans Category:The Team Category:Atlantis Elite Category:Titans Category:Threat Level 3